The determination of a three dimensional position and orientation of an object can be a complicated mathematical task. Current methods for performing this task can include, for example, using Euler's angles in a matrix to represent the entire object at once. This approach can include a large amount of ambiguity due to multiple possible solutions. In some cases, this approach can leave up to sixteen possible solutions and only one of the solutions may be correct.
In addition to the result being ambiguous, processing the solution of such a large problem can require a correspondingly large amount of processing power. This processing power can be provided by a substantial computing device requiring substantial electrical power. These elements, while becoming more readily available are often inherently heavy, which can be a hindrance or even a preventative property in some applications.